Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story
Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is the fifth upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends help out the now-intellegent dinosaurs (who are related to some of Littlefoot's friends) from Prehistoric times and with the help of Ash, SpongeBob, and their friends. They will help the dinosaurs find Dr. Bleeb, and to avoid the villianous Professor Screweyes, whom Plankton, Jafar, Iago, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are working for. Cast *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot **Cody Arens as Littlefoot (archive) **Logan Arens as Littlefoot (archive) **Nick Price as Littlefoot (archive) **Aaron Spann as Littlefoot (archive) **Alec Medlock as Littlefoot (archive) **Thomas Dekker as Littlefoot (archive) **Brandon LaCroix as Littlefoot (archive) **Scott McAfee as Littlefoot (archive) **Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot (archive) *Anndi McAfee as Cera **Candace Hutson as Cera (archive) *Aria Curzon as Ducky **Heather Hogan as Ducky (archive) **Judith Barsi as Ducky (archive) *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Spike (archive)/Flaps (current)/Zazu (current) **Will Ryan as Petrie (archive) *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido (archive)/Banzai (archive) *Issac Brown as Chomper **Max Burkholder as Chomper (archive) **Cannon Young as Chomper (archive) *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Jim Cummings as Buzzie (current)/Ed **J. Pat O'Malley as Buzzie (archive) *Chad Stuart as Flaps (archive) *Jess Harnell as Ziggy (current) **Digby Wolfe as Ziggy (archive) *Baron Davis as Dizzy (current) **Lord Tim Hudson as Dizzy (archive) *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket **Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket (archive) **Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket (archive) **Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket (archive) *Michael Gough as Zazu **Edward Hibbert as Zazu (archive) **Rowan Atkinson as Zazu (archive) *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum **Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum (archive) *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty (archive)/Jessie (archive) *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Eric Stuart as Brock (archive)/James (archive) *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Jim Meskimen as Genie **Dan Castellaneta as Genie (archive) **Robin Williams as Genie (archive) *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Tress MacNeille as Shenzi **Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi (archive) *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton *Maddie Blaustein as Meowth (archive) **Nathan Price as Meowth (archive) *John Goodman as Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex (archive) *René LeVant as Woog the Triceratops (archive) *Felicity Kendal as Elsa the Pteranodon (archive) *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb the Parasaurolophus (archive) *Joey Shea as Louie (archive) *Yeardley Smith as Cecilia Nuthatch (archive) *Walter Cronkite as Captain Neweyes (archive) *Jay Leno as Vorb (archive) *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes (archive) *Martin Short as Stubbs (archive) *Julia Child as Dr. Juliet Bleeb (archive) *Blaze Berdahl as Buster (archive) *Rhea Perlman as Buster's mother (archive) *Larry King as himself (archive) Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Genie, Sheldon J. Plankton, Jafar, Iago, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film guest starring Ash and his friends and Team Rocket and also the first Land Before Time crossover film with a non-Disney film to feature guest stars. It is also the first Land Before Time crossover The Vultures, Jminy Cricket, and Zazu guest star in, due to them being members of The 100 Acre Avatar League and the fact that this film is being made by Daniel Esposito. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to guest star Disney characters. *In this film, Ash and his friends face Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed for the first time since they already met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. However, they will meet Nala for the first time and face the Hyenas again in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb are revealed to be relatives of Chomper, Petrie, Cera, Ducky, and Spike (since he's Ducky's adopted brother). Rex is revealed to be Chomper's uncle, Elsa is revealed to be Petrie's aunt, Woog is revealed to be Cera's uncle, and Dweeb is revealed to be not only Ducky's uncle, but also Spike's adoptive uncle. *Like Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of LionKingRulezAgain1's film Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Aladdin films, and Mickey's House of Villains. *This film is requested by RatiganRules. *Genie is the only member of the Jungle Adventure Crew in this film, while King Julien, Maurice, and Mort were with Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and King Louie will be in Bloom's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are the only members of The 100 Acre Avatar League in this film, since Rex, Elsa, Woog, and Dweeb will meet Kronk in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Both The Land Before Time and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story were produced by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment and featured the music score and songs composed by the late James Horner, who also composed the music for the early 1990's Universal Pictures logo. *Both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were first released directly to home video in 1994, the same year that The Lion King was first released in theaters and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story was first released on home video. *Both The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride were first released directly to home video in 1998, the same year Pokémon was first broadcast on US television and both the first five Land Before Time films and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story were re-released on VHS under Universal Family Features. *''Pinocchio'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2009, the same year We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story was first released on DVD. *''The Land Before Time'', Aladdin, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story were all released on Blu-ray for the first time in 2015. *Littlefoot and his friends will see SpongeBob and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters. *Littlefoot and his friends will see Ash and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000. *Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends will see Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *This film will be dedicated to the memories of Walter Cronkite (1916–2009), who voiced Captain Neweyes in the real film and died of cerebrovascular disease, Kenneth Mars (1935–2011), who voiced Professor Screweyes in the real film and died of pancreatic cancer, and James Horner (1953-2015), who composed the music scores and songs for both The Land Before Time and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and died in a plane crash. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film under the title Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film with the more sensible title Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner